


Homecoming

by hashtagsalads



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Louis, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagsalads/pseuds/hashtagsalads
Summary: Louis awaits Clementine's return to Ericson's, wondering what could be taking her so long. When he's about to go out and find her himself, she's brought back to him, but not in one piece. Can he help her with her recovery? Will he be able to heal the wounds that mar her heart?





	1. Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of my headcanon for what happens after AJ cuts off Clem's leg in the barn. Since Telltale/Skybound left it up to our imaginations, I figured it was fair game to fill in the gap. :)
> 
> There's a bit of angst in this, but it's mostly a lot of Louistine/Clouis fluff. There's also some ninja-family goodness tucked in the middle.
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis always thought about the stupidest shit right before he was about to die.

Like on the bridge, right before AJ shot Tenn. He’d started thinking about his parents’ middle names, his favorite flavor of ice cream—Rocky Road, obviously—and how hard it was for him to grow facial hair. Then again, when he’d hopped the fence and they were all surrounded by walkers, he’d started trying to remember all the words to ‘Party in the USA’ by Miley Cyrus. The lyrics had been running through his head as he’d stared helplessly at Clem through the chain-link fence that separated them.

Louis had barely heard her tell him to go as the words rushed loudly into his ears. They’d kept playing around and around in his head with each of the footsteps that carried him further away from the walkers and further away from her. It was annoying, but he couldn’t seem to get them to stop.

It was only when he finally got back to Ericson’s that his thoughts started turning back to normal. Everyone had greeted him with open arms and he’d reassured them that Clementine would be back any minute. Louis had been so sure of that fact that he told everyone he’d take watch until she got back. After all, his handsome face was probably the first thing she’d want to see when she made it to the gates.

When the sun began to set and the air turned cold, Louis’s thoughts turned to Clementine, and the look on her face the last time he’d seen her. She’d been in pain, and she’d been scared. However, even with all that, she still had an air of determination about her. Clem wasn’t the type of girl to give up. She was strong, and brave, and all the things he wasn’t. There hadn’t been a single second since he’d gotten back to Ericson’s that he’d actually considered she wouldn’t be coming home.

But now that there were stars in the sky and everyone else was lighting torches around the courtyard, Louis was starting to worry about her. Not that she wouldn’t come back. Of course she was coming back. No, Louis was worried about how long it was going to take, and whether or not her leg would be infected by the time she got here. Ruby would probably be able to take care of it, but what if she couldn’t? He’d read plenty of books in the long hours here, and he knew infections could spread to other parts of the body if they weren’t treated in time.

Before he spiraled too far, the sound of Aasim’s voice cut through his thoughts, saying, “Hey, man. How’s it going up here?”

“Fine. Just waiting,” Louis sighed, turning to look at him, “How’s it going down there? Is Violet…Do you think she’ll ever see again?”

“Dunno. Ruby’s still trying to help her,” Aasim replied, running his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know what we’ll do if she doesn’t. She’s one of our best fighters.”

“Still not a better fighter than me though,” Louis said, chuckling weakly.

Aasim humored him with a small smile, letting silence settle between them for a moment. His eyes drifted out to the darkened forest, his smile fading. Louis knew what was on his mind, but didn’t want him to say anything. It was almost as though if he did, the words would make it real.

However, the silence had stretched too long, and Aasim finally turned back to him, asking with a grim expression, “Why do you think Clem hasn’t come back yet?”

The words felt stuck in Louis’s throat. He didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t want to think about it. “I don’t know,” Louis finally answered, shaking his head.

“Do you think…Maybe we should send someone out there. To look for her and AJ,” Aasim suggested, a slight nervous edge to his voice. He was treading on thin ice, and he knew it.

“Why? Because you think something happened to them?” Louis snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. He refused to acknowledge the idea that Clem was anything other than fine. Nothing could have happened to her. She was too smart and too strong to let anything bad happen to her or to AJ.

“Look, dude, I know you don’t want to think about it, but we can’t rule out the possibility that they’re hurt or worse,” Aasim said, his face sympathetic.

“You obviously don’t know her very well if you think there’s even a possibility of that,” Louis replied, his voice raising as he scowled at Aasim.

“Even the strongest of us aren’t immune to things that are outside of our control! Look at Violet! She’s the strongest person here, and she’ll probably never be the same after the fucking boat!” Aasim yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

“Clem is stronger than all of us! Even Violet. You’re a fucking idiot if you honestly think she’s not going to come waltzing in any minute now!” Louis shouted back, pushing his finger into Aasim’s chest.

Aasim sighed and shook his head at Louis, saying, “I knew you’d react like this! You’re always so childish. Grow up and realize that something is obviously wrong if she hasn’t made it back by now!”

“Well _excuse_ me for not entertaining an idea that’s obviously bullshit!” Louis yelled, his hands balling into fists, “Clementine can take care of herself! If she’s not back yet, it’s just because…because she…” Louis trailed off as he tried to come up with even one good reason why Clem still hadn’t shown up at the gates.

Aasim moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he said quietly, “I know you care about her, man, but you can’t let that stop you from seeing reality. Something is wrong, and she needs our help.”

In his heart, Louis knew that Aasim was right, even if he didn’t want to believe it. She should have made it by now. Something was stopping her, either her leg, or worse. If he cared about her at all, he’d stop living in denial to protect his feelings and he’d go out there after her.

As if Aasim had read his mind, he said, “It’s too dangerous to go now. It’s dark, and we have no idea how many walkers are still out there. But tomorrow morning, you, me and Willy will go out and look for her.”

Louis opened his mouth to thank his friend when the sound of footsteps crashing through the brush caught their attention. Both of them peered out into the darkness of the woods, each at the ready to deal with whatever threat was coming their way. Louis tried not to get his hopes up that it might be Clementine, until AJ appeared at the gates yelling for help.

Louis couldn’t climb down the guard tower fast enough, rushing through the gates and dropping to his knees in front of AJ. “I’m so happy to see you little buddy!” he exclaimed, grabbing AJ by the shoulders.

“Louis! We need help! Clementine got bit!” AJ said, grabbing his jacket and pulling him in the direction of the woods.

Louis, however, was frozen in place, his body going cold as his blood turned to ice. Of all the possibilities he’d worked _very_ hard not to consider, her getting bit had never crossed his mind. Not just because it was the worst thing that could have happened, but because he honestly never thought that she of all people would let that happen to her.

“Louis, come on!” AJ yelled at him, tugging him by the arm this time, “If we don’t hurry she’ll die!”

Louis didn’t have the heart to tell him that at this point there was nothing they could do for her. Clementine was going to die, no matter what any of them did. For the first time in his life, Louis was speechless. He followed behind AJ numbly, not saying a word, looking for Clementine to be hobbling through the woods towards them.

However, instead of Clem, it was that freak, James, walking towards them, with her hanging over his shoulder. For some reason she looked wrong to him somehow. Where her legs should have been hanging, one of them looked shorter than the other. Much shorter.

At the sight of them, Louis’s walk turned into a run, his legs working overtime to get to her.

“Here,” James said when he finally reached them, “She’s your problem now.”

“What the fuck?” Louis said out of breath, reaching out to catch Clem in his arms as James unceremoniously dumped her body to the ground.

“I may not respect her, but I’m not going to let her die because of that. Even her life has value,” James said, turning away from them to disappear back into the forest.

As soon as she was in his arms, he felt what his eyes had already seen. One of her legs was gone, amputated below the knee.

“What the fuck?!” Louis yelled, staring down at the bloody stump.

“I _had_ to! Please don’t be mad! If I didn’t do it, she would have turned into a monster!” AJ yelled, his eyes brimming with tears, “Please! We need to get her to Ruby or else she’ll die!”

The rest of the group had been alerted to Clementine’s return by Aasim, and they had all finally caught up with Louis and AJ. They surrounded him where he stood, holding Clem’s limp form.

“My god,” Ruby breathed, staring at her, “Is she breathing?”

“I…I think so,” Louis said, leaning close to her lips. He felt a weak puff of air pass through them, and exclaimed, “She’s breathing. She’s breathing!”

“We need to hurry! Who knows how much blood she’s lost?” Ruby said, rushing back towards the school.

Louis ran after her, Clem’s body heavy in his arms. He would save her life if it took everything he had. She wouldn’t die today, or any other day. Not while he was alive to do something about it.

Everything after he got her into the nurse’s office passed by in a blur. AJ told him about how right after they got away a walker had bitten Clem on her injured leg. The two of them struggled to get to somewhere safe, eventually finding James’s barn where he’d kept his walkers. Those same walkers appeared to have wandered back home, because the two of them got pinned down inside the barn, surrounded on all sides. It was there that Clementine had told AJ to kill her before she turned.

“But I couldn’t do it. She’s been there for me my whole life and I didn’t want to live in a world where she wasn’t,” AJ said sadly, “I remembered a story she told me about a man who got his arm cut off after he was bit by a walker and he lived. And then that guy Abel got bit, too, and he cut his arm off and didn’t turn into a monster.

“So when she told me to kill her I cut off her leg instead. I just wanted to save her life. Did I do the wrong thing? Was I bad?”

“No, kiddo, you weren’t bad. You did great,” Louis said, rubbing AJ’s head as he felt his heart break into many painful pieces. He couldn’t imagine the pain she’d felt when she’d had to ask AJ to end or life. Or the pain she’d felt when he cut off her leg instead. He should have been there to hold her hand and help her through it all. Instead he’d run away like a little bitch and left the two of them to fend for themselves. A little kid and an injured woman. He never should have listened to her when she told him to go.

AJ then told him about how James had been the one to find them locked in the barn. At first, James had told them he’d been tempted to leave them, but his high and mighty morals wouldn’t let him. So, he’d herded the walkers away from the barn and helped AJ carry Clementine back to the school. Even though Louis thought the guy was a total weirdo, he thanked James silently for bringing his girl back to him.

Eventually Ruby came to find him where he sat on Clem’s bunk. As much as he hadn’t wanted to leave her again, Ruby had told him very plainly that he would just be in the way. Of course, she was right, but Louis was going out of his mind with worry at not knowing what was happening.

“Is she okay? Did you save her?” Louis asked, standing as soon as Ruby entered the room. He tried to keep the desperate edge out of his voice, but could tell he failed miserably when she gave him a pitying look.

“I did everything I could—” Ruby started, but Louis had heard enough.

“I get it. You don’t have to give me the whole doctor spiel. She’s gone, isn’t she?” Louis said bitterly, fighting the tears that came.

“She’s not gone you big dummy!” Ruby said, rolling her eyes at him, “If you’d let me finish, you’d know that I stopped the bleeding, closed up her leg, and she’s resting now. No idea how long it’ll take her to wake up, but you can quit with the waterworks!”

Louis whooped with joy and wrapped Ruby up in the biggest, tightest hug he could, saying ‘thank you’ over and over again.

“You’re welcome, but you can let go of me anytime,” Ruby said, her voice muffled by Louis’s jacket. When he released her, she had a serious look on her face as she said, “She’s not out of the woods yet. AJ said she got bit. We have no idea if him hacking her leg off actually did anything. She could still turn, Louis.”

Oh yeah. He’d forgotten about that part. “Maybe what AJ said was true. I mean, we all saw Abel. He was missing an arm, just like the kid said. There’s no reason to cut off a perfectly good arm unless you need to stop yourself from turning into a walker.”

“Well, for Clem’s sake, I hope AJ is right. Either way, we’ve got her in quarantine until we can be sure she’s not gonna wake up and try to eat everyone,” Ruby replied.

“Take me to her. I want to be there when she wakes up. As Clementine,” Louis said, refusing to believe in any other alternative.

“I don’t really think that’s a good idea…” Ruby said uneasily, scratching the back of her neck.

“Look, she’s tied up, right?” Louis asked, crossing his arms over his chest. When Ruby nodded, he said, “Okay, then there’s no chance she’ll spring up out of bed and start chomping on my face. So take me to her.”

Ruby finally relented and led him to the nurse’s office where Clementine laid, all of her remaining limbs tied to the bed posts. If Ruby hadn’t told him she still lived, he would have sworn she was dead. Her skin was pale, almost ghost-like, and her breathing was shallow. The Clem that he knew was always moving, always full of energy and life. But here she laid so still, with all the color and energy drained out of her. Louis felt like he was going to be sick.

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Ruby said quietly, breaking him out of his stupor.

Once the door clicked shut, Louis took his place sitting next to her in a chair by the bed. He hated seeing her tied up like an animal. It wasn’t right. Clementine wasn’t going to turn, and even if she did, he knew he could take care of her if he had to. If anyone should do the job, it was him.

Knowing he could no longer stomach the sight of her trussed up to the bed, he undid her restraints and took one of her hands in his own. Her fingers were limp, and he sighed sadly, wondering if she’d ever hold his hand again. He couldn’t believe how cold her skin felt against his, and he did his best to warm her up, rubbing his hands back and forth over hers.

Louis decided then and there that he wouldn’t move from that spot until Clementine woke up. Several days went by, with people bringing him food and water which Louis ignored. His appetite was basically non-existent, and he didn’t want anything to take his focus away from Clem. Having that much time to think made him question every action he’d taken that had led them to this point. The guilt he felt at abandoning her when she’d needed him most started to eat away at him. He prayed that she would wake up so that he could find a way to make it up to her, though nothing he could do would ever be enough of an apology.

On the third day, Louis felt her fingers twitch in his hand, and his head, which had been drooping, snapped up, his eyes focused on hers. Clem groaned, a hard, guttural sound that reminded him of a walker. His heart seized up as he realized that this might actually be it. She could be turning right now.

Louis quickly released her hand and reached for the knife at his hip, still not fully prepared to do what needed to be done.

A moment later, her amber eyes fluttered open, looking around, clearly confused.

The knife clattered to the floor, totally forgotten as he loomed over her, asking, “Clementine? Can you hear me?”

She groaned once again, before saying, “L…Louis? Is that you?” Her voice was hoarse, likely due to having gone unused for the last several days.

“Yes! Thank god you’re alive and thank god you’re you!” he shouted, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her in for a fierce hug.

Clem chuckled weakly, circling her arms around his waist as she asked, “Who else would I be?”

Louis pulled back, his smile fading as he said, “You really don’t remember…?”

“I’m not sure,” Clementine replied, her brows furrowing as she tried to sit up, “The last thing I remember was trying to walk with my leg and get to James’s barn…” As she trailed off her gaze drifted down her body to where her leg would have been. Her eyes widened when she tried to move it and saw that it really was just a stump. “What the fuck?” she breathed, still staring at her leg in disbelief.

“AJ said you got bit,” Louis explained, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, “He said you asked him to end it before you turned and he cut your leg off instead. Any of that ringing a bell?”

Louis watched as she reached out and touched the end of her leg, wincing as her fingers made contact with the sutures that Ruby did. The skin was still several different shades of red and purple and it looked like it would be incredibly painful to touch. He put his hand on her shoulder, offering his support as she grunted in pain.

“I was really hoping that was just a bad dream,” Clem remarked, still staring down at her stump, “I still can’t believe I was bitten. It was such a stupid mistake.”

“Clem, you can’t blame yourself for what happened,” Louis said, taking her hands in his, “It could have happened to anyone.”

When he touched her, it seemed to shake her out of whatever thoughts she was losing herself in. Her gaze moved away from her leg as her eyes locked onto his. Clem smiled sadly and said, “But it didn’t happen to anyone. It happened to me. And now I’m useless to AJ, and you, and everyone.”

“You’re not useless!” Louis exclaimed, shaking his head at her, “There are all kinds of things you can do without a leg!”

“Not anything that matters,” she remarked, her lip curling sarcastically, “I can’t hunt, or fish, or kill walkers. If anymore raiders come I’ll just be dead weight.”

“You will _never_ be dead weight. Just because you can’t walk doesn’t mean you can’t fight. You don’t need a leg to shoot a gun or a bow!” Louis argued, grabbing Clem by the shoulders, his voice softening as he continued “I need you to see yourself the way that I do, Clementine. You’re so important to me—and everyone else, but mostly me—and just because you’re a little stumpy now doesn’t mean you’re useless. Just believe me until you believe it yourself, all right?”

“Louis…” Clem sighed, looking away from him.

“I won’t take no for an answer,” he told her sternly, sitting up straight and giving her his best disapproving headmaster look while he crossed his arms over his chest.

Clementine rolled her eyes at him but agreed, saying, “Fine. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask,” Louis said, smiling at her, “Besides, we still need a leader, and last I checked, that’s you. You can’t give up on us now.”

“I’m not giving up,” Clem replied, her brow arching up, “It’s just going to take some time for me to get used to…everything.”

“And I’ll be by your side every step of the way,” Louis told her, only realizing what he’d said after the words left his mouth. When she gave him a look, he held up his hands and said with a sheepish smile, “Sorry! I meant every hop of the way.”

“Louis!” Clem exclaimed, swatting his shoulder as he laughed at his own joke.

“Sorry! Couldn’t resist,” he replied with a wink as his chuckles subsided, “But the sentiment is still the same. You’re not alone in this, Clem. Not as long as I’m around.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Her expression softened and she laced her fingers with his, saying, “Thank you, Louis. That means a lot to me.”

“Well, _you_ mean a lot to _me_. So there,” Louis said, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead, “Now let me help you scoot over. I’m getting into this bed with you.”

Louis reached out and gently put his arms underneath her, shuffling her over so there was room for him to crawl into the bed beside her. Once he’d gotten comfortable, he pulled her form close to him, his arm looping around her shoulder, her head nestling up against his chest. Her arm wrapped around his waist, clutching onto him tightly, and he couldn’t stop the contented sigh that escaped his lips. Louis knew that this moment was only the calm before the storm, and he wasn’t going to waste a second worrying about the future. Better to enjoy this moment for what it was and live in the present. The future would arrive soon enough.


	2. Get Out, Get Out

In the days that followed, Louis chose to remain at Clem’s side, just as he said he would. If people hadn’t known they were together before, it was certainly evident now. Though neither of them were keen on showing each other physical affection in the presence of the others, their connection was clear in the way they acted around one another and the looks they shared. Getting Clem up and mobile was his top priority, and Louis wasn’t shy at making it known. The school’s infirmary had been equipped with crutches at one point, but they had been used as kindling during a particularly cold day during the winter. The only thing left was a wheelchair, which Louis could tell Clementine hated the moment she sat in it.

 

“It’s a little clunky,” she’d remarked, trying to wheel it around the nurse’s office. She immediately ran it into the cabinets, and when she tried to correct, accidentally ran over Louis’s foot.

 

Louis reflexively cried out, jumping backwards away from the chair. When he saw the look in Clem’s eyes, guilt washed over him, and he schooled his facial expression, saying, “It’s fine. Didn’t even hurt a little.”

 

“Right,” Clem replied, rolling her eyes, and wheeling back to the bed, “Help me out of this thing, would you? It’s a piece of junk.”

 

Louis was at her side at once, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck before he picked her up bridal style and put her back into the bed. He could tell from the look on her face that depression was settling over her. If they didn’t figure out a way for her to regain at least some of her independence, he had a feeling that she would only continue to sink deeper into that depression.

 

“You just need to give it a chance, Clem,” Ruby said, having also witnessed her poor performance, “It’s not somethin’ you can just pick up like it’s nothin’.”

 

Clementine only shrugged her shoulders and said, “Maybe.” She leaned back against the pillows on her bed and stared out of the window, arms folded across her chest.

 

Louis got the sense that she wanted to be alone and decided to steer Ruby out of the room, telling Clementine he’d be back in a little bit. She simply waved them away, which only worried him more. He knew recovery wasn’t going to be easy on her, and he would give anything to take some of the burden away.

 

“You need to convince her to give the chair another try,” Ruby said once they were far enough away from the infirmary.

 

“Or we could try to find her something else. Like some crutches,” Louis said, his hands on his hips as he stared down at Ruby defiantly, “She obviously hates the chair.”

 

“Is that right, lover-boy?” Ruby asked, her tone mocking, “I think it’s great what you two have, but don’t let your feelings for her cloud your judgment. She has a perfectly good way to get around, so don’t even think about risking your neck just to go out on a fool’s errand to find her something different.”

 

“It’s not a ‘fool’s errand’ if it makes her happy,” Louis said, scowling at her.

 

“But it is if it gets you killed,” Ruby shot back.

 

“Look, you’re not the boss of me, okay Ruby? I’m going to do what I need to do for Clem, even if it kills me,” Louis said, stalking past her to retrieve Chairles and figure out where he could find a pair of crutches.

 

“Which is exactly why I said you shouldn’t do it!” Ruby called after him, obviously exasperated by his stubbornness.

 

As he made his way out to the gates, he was intercepted by Aasim, likely sent by Ruby. “Don’t even try to stop me, dude,” Louis said, walking by him without making eye contact.

 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Aasim asked him, falling into step beside him.

 

“Nope. But I’ll figure it out,” Louis said defiantly.

 

Aasim stepped in front of him and stopped him from moving forward, shaking his head as he said, “Do you know how stupid that sounds?”

 

“Can’t be any stupider than sitting around watching Clem get worse instead of better,” Louis snapped, shoving past him.

 

Aasim grabbed his arm, stopping him again as he said, “Do you really think she’ll get better if you get hurt? Or if you die?”

 

Louis sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped, and said, “I just can’t not do anything, you know? She means so much to me and it’s my fault she’s like this! I need to do everything in my power to help her.”

 

“What do you mean it’s your fault?” Aasim asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

 

“I…I left them, Aasim. We were trying to escape those walkers Minnie attracted, and she told me to go, so I went. I should have known better. She deserves better than a guy who runs away,” Louis admitted, unable to meet his friend’s eyes.

 

“Look, I wasn’t there, but it really doesn’t sound like you had a choice. You were surrounded, right?” Aasim asked, to which Louis nodded, “Okay then. Do you really think she would have wanted you to stay and get yourself killed? Because it sounds like that’s what would have happened. You did what you needed to survive, and I’m sure that’s exactly what Clem wanted. Besides, there’s nothing saying that if you’d stayed anything different would have happened. So stop beating yourself up over something that’s not even your fault.”

 

Though the words were what Louis needed to hear, they still rang hollow in his ears. It would be a long time before he believed them, and he wouldn’t be able to start believing them until he knew that was how Clementine actually felt. Until then, the burden of guilt was his to carry.

 

“At least let me go with you. I think I know a place where we can find the crutches you’re looking for,” Aasim said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

Louis agreed reluctantly, and the two of them set off through the gates. It turned out that Aasim had taken to scouting now that Marlon was no longer around. He told Louis about how he’d found a Rite Aid not too far from them in the last couple days. With Louis not leaving Clem’s side, they hadn’t told him, but they’d been trying to plan a raid so they could get some much needed supplies. However, with Violet and Clementine being out of commission and Louis refusing to do anything but stand guard, that left them with few options for a raiding party.

 

“Why couldn’t you just bring AJ or Willy?” Louis asked, raising a brow at Aasim.

 

“Not like they’re not capable, but I wanted at least one other adult with me, you know? We’ve kind of been waiting for you to un-glue yourself from Clementine so you could help us out,” Aasim replied, shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Can you blame me for not wanting to leave her side? She needs me, Aasim.”

 

“I know. That’s why we didn’t say anything. But since you decided to leave on your own, I figured better now than never.”

 

“So, how bad is it at the Rite Aid? A lot of walkers?” Louis asked, changing the subject.

 

“There’s enough,” Aasim admitted after a short pause, “Mostly on the inside, though. It’ll probably be easier if we sneak in through the back. If we’re quiet enough, we’ll be able to get everything we need without disturbing the walkers in the store.”

 

“Sounds easy when you put it like that, although it’s a shame Chairles won’t be seeing any action,” Louis said, swinging the chair leg back and forth, mimicking bashing in some walkers’ heads.

 

“I think Chairles has seen enough action. We all have,” Aasim said, a sad smile on his lips.

 

Eventually they reached the Rite Aid, with a few walkers milling about in the parking lot. The two of them stuck to the edge of the forest until they reached the back of the store. Then, they dodged between cars to stay out of sight of the walkers. When the door was in sight, the two of them made a run for it, ducking inside before they were spotted.

 

The entrance led into the stock room, which was lit only by the skylights above. Louis peered through the darkness, trying to see if he could spot anything moving. However, it seemed as though they were alone, and the coast was clear.

 

“You look for the crutches,” Aasim hissed quietly, “I’ll start grabbing everything else.”

 

Louis nodded and began to feel his way along the shelves. “A flashlight would really come in handy right about now,” he muttered, kicking himself for not having thought of it. All he could do now was squint through the darkness and use his hands to inspect the different items on the shelves. Whenever he felt something vaguely crutch-like, he pulled it off the shelf, only to be disappointed.

 

Hope bloomed in his chest when he reached the canes, knowing that mobility devices would probably be kept together. Sure enough, his hands grazed over something long and wooden, and he knew he hit the jackpot. He grabbed a pair and pulled them off the shelf, holding them up triumphantly when he confirmed that they were crutches. He couldn’t wait to get these home to Clem, knowing that they would bring a smile to her face.

 

Louis hurried to find Aasim and tell him they were good to go, not paying attention to where the crutches were in relation to everything else. Right when he was about to reach his friend, he accidentally ran the pair of them into some candles that were sitting on a shelf. They rolled off and fell to the ground, shattering loudly.

 

“Oops,” Louis said quietly, a sheepish smile on his face. It faded quickly when the sound of walkers making their way through the swinging double doors and into the stock room signaled that it was time for their exit. Unfortunately, when the two of them opened the back door, they found that the sounds from inside had attracted the walkers on the outside of the building.

 

“Fuck!” Aasim swore, slamming the door shut and turning to Louis, his eyes wild, “What do we do now?”

 

“Shit shit shit,” Louis said, clutching the crutches to his chest, “Fuck, this is all my fault.”

 

“Doesn’t matter now, dude. How the fuck are we going to get out of here?” Aasim said, staring over his shoulder at the walkers who were approaching them from the interior of the store.

 

“Think, Louis, think,” he said, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes found the skylights, one of which was directly above the shelf nearest to them. The light bulb clicked on, and Louis exclaimed, “I’ve got it! Let’s climb up the shelves and go through the skylight onto the roof.”

 

“Are you fucking crazy?” Aasim asked, shaking his head.

 

“Do you have a better idea?” Louis shot back.

 

“No, goddamn it,” Aasim said, scowling, “Let’s do it before we get eaten.”

 

The two of them began to climb, kicking different items off the shelves as they scrabbled desperately up to the skylight. Louis was only a quarter of the way up when he felt a tug at the crutches in his hand. One of the walkers below had managed to snag the end of it and was trying to pull them and him down into its gaping maw.

 

It would make the most sense to let the crutches go, but Louis wasn’t the kind of guy who did the things that made the most sense. The only sensible thing he’d done in his life was kiss Clementine back on the piano bench so many nights ago. He was going to get these crutches to her, even if he had to fight a dozen walkers to do it. Summoning all his strength, Louis yanked the crutches away from the claws of the walker and slammed them into its face, effectively killing it.

 

“That’ll teach you to mess with a man on a mission,” Louis said, smirking smugly before continuing his ascent.

 

When they reached the top shelf, neither of them could quite reach the skylight. Aasim turned to him and said, “Quick, give me a boost.”

 

“Why don’t you give _me_ a boost?” Louis asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Because you’re stronger than me, and I’m smaller than you,” Aasim replied, adding, “Hurry up. We don’t have much time.”

 

“Fine,” Louis grumbled, leaning down and giving Aasim a quick boost. The smaller man undid the latch to the skylight and pushed it open, climbing through right after.

 

“Great. How are you going to pull me up?” Louis asked, raising a brow at Aasim who was looking down at him.

 

“Hand me the crutches. I’ll use those to help you climb up,” Aasim answered, reaching down to him.

 

“Do you really think they’ll support my weight?”

 

“Do you really want to be stuck in here for the rest of your life?”

 

“Right. Here goes nothing,” Louis sighed, lifting the crutches up to Aasim.

 

Luckily for both of them, the crutches managed to hold Louis’s weight long enough for him to get a grip on the sill of the skylight. From there, he pulled himself onto the roof of the Rite Aid, breathing a sigh of relief as he stared up at the sky.

 

“Well, we’re not going to get eaten. How are we going to get down?” Aasim asked, bringing him back to reality.

 

Louis sat up and looked around, saying, “There’s gotta be a ladder down to the ground. Most buildings have one, right?”

 

“I don’t know, dude. Didn’t really learn a lot about architecture back at Ericson’s,” Aasim said, standing and offering him a hand.

 

“Well, why not? We had plenty of time,” Louis said, rising up and brushing the dust off his clothes.

 

Aasim only rolled his eyes and started to search for a way down, with Louis following suit. Eventually, they found the ladder, and made their escape, only having to dodge a few walkers in the parking lot. Neither of them chose to speak until they were safely ensconced by the forest, the horrors of the Rite Aid behind them.

 

“Whoo-ee! Glad we made it out of there alive,” Louis sighed once he felt confident that they weren’t going to get eaten at any moment.

 

“Yeah, your half-baked plan actually worked. Color me impressed,” Aasim said, shoving his shoulder playfully.

 

“Hey, it was _your_ idea to go to the Rite Aid. I just wanted some crutches,” Louis replied with a laugh.

 

“And you got them. So any time you want to thank me.”

 

That stopped Louis in his tracks, and he looked at Aasim, his voice thick with emotion as he said, “Thank you. Really. You have no idea how much this means to me, and how much it’ll mean to Clem.”

 

Aasim seemed genuinely surprised by the rare moment of sincerity, and smiled at his friend, saying, “You’re welcome. I know you’ve been worried about her, so I’m just glad I could help.”

 

They continued the rest of their walk in companionable silence, reaching Ericson’s just as the sun was beginning to set. The darkness descending on the forest made the torches at the school glow brightly in the distance. The sight of it made his heart swell, and he couldn’t wait to be back home with Clem. He wasn’t sure exactly what this feeling was, but it felt very close to love, and he could only hope she felt the same.

 

Once through the gates, he made a beeline straight for the infirmary where he knew she would be. Before he could reach her, he was intercepted by Ruby, who all but yelled, “Where in the hell have you been? Clementine’s been going outta her mind with worry!”

 

Shit. He’d forgotten to say goodbye. She was probably going to kick his ass—and would likely be successful, even with a missing leg. He prayed that his gift for her would make up for his lack of thoughtfulness.

 

“Aasim had better be all right, too, if you know what’s good for you!” Ruby said, poking her finger into his chest.

 

“Ow!” Louis exclaimed, swatting her hand away, “Aasim is fine. He’s in the courtyard now if you want to go make out with him.”

 

“Like you aren’t going to do that with Clem the first chance you get. If she’ll let you, that is,” Ruby said, turning on her heel and marching out to where Aasim was likely about to get a tongue-lashing, in more ways than one.

 

Louis cautiously made his way to the nurse’s office, pushing into the room quietly in case Clem had fallen asleep. However, she sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes fixed on him the moment he walked in.

 

“Hey Clem, how’s it going?” Louis asked, smiling guiltily.

 

“Louis! Thank god!” Clem cried, opening her arms to him.

 

He set down his things, making his way over to her to return her embrace. Her lips found his easily, and they tasted salty, wet with her tears.

 

Louis pulled back, staring down into her amber eyes, and saying, “Clem, hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to cry.” His hands cupped her face, his thumbs delicately wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

 

“I know, I was just so worried,” Clem said, her hands resting against his chest.

 

“So you’re not mad?” Louis asked, surprised.

 

“Of course I’m mad! How could you leave without saying goodbye?” Clem said, the fire he was used to returning in full force as she shook him by his jacket. However, a moment later her grip on his lapels loosened and she admitted, “But seeing you okay has me feeling more relieved than anything. I don’t want to lose you, Louis.”

 

“You know I’m not going anywhere,” Louis said softly, pressing his forehead to hers, “Not with you and Chairles here to protect me.”

 

Clem closed her eyes and sighed sadly, saying, “I wasn’t there, though, was I?”

 

“Maybe not physically, but spiritually you were there!” Louis said, pressing a quick peck to her lips, “Wherever I go, you’re always with me, in here.” At that, he pressed his hand over his heart.

 

“It’s not the same,” Clem sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back into her pillows, “ _I’ll_ never be the same.”

 

“Maybe not, but I got you something that’ll get you a little closer to it,” Louis said, leaping up off the bed to retrieve the crutches. When he presented them, he added, “I know it’s not perfect, but they should be easier to use than the chair, anyway.”

 

Clementine reached out her hands, tentatively taking them from him, asking softly, “Is this why you were gone all day?”

 

Louis took his place sitting on the edge of the bed again, saying quietly, “Yeah. I just wanted to do something to make you happy, you know? I thought maybe these would cheer you up, since you seemed really disappointed with the wheelchair. Do you hate them?”

 

“No,” Clem replied, her voice tear-stained, “I don’t know what to say. I can't believe you'd do something like this for me.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Louis said, gently grasping her chin and tilting her face up, “All I wanted was to see you smile again.”

 

She did just that, even with tears still rolling down her face, and Louis couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever met, and she’d become so precious to him in such a short time. If he never stopped kissing her, it would be too soon. Her lips were soft, almost delicate against his own, and he knew then that love was exactly what he was feeling. He’d never been more sure of anything in his life.

 

He was both thrilled and terrified all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little less Clouis in this chapter, but I really enjoyed some male bonding between Aasim and Louis! Plus, I felt like this story needed a little action.
> 
> Anyway, I hope the update was enjoyable! :)


	3. Wonderland

Eventually, Clementine got sick of staying in the nurse’s office, and told Louis in no uncertain terms that she was moving back to her room. He knew better than to fight her, though a part of him wished she’d move to his room instead. But, he also knew that AJ had been missing her quite a lot, and it would be selfish of him to separate the two of them.

 

AJ was thrilled at the development, and launched himself at Clem the moment she entered their shared bedroom. Naturally, she lost her balance. Had Louis not been standing behind her to catch her, she would have fallen to the ground. Still, she laughed, hugging AJ tightly as she said, “How’s my goofball?”

 

“Better now that you’re here! It’s been so boring playing with Disco Broccoli by myself!” AJ said, not realizing right away how he’d nearly knocked Clementine over. Once she’d set him down and Louis helped right her, AJ’s eyes widened and he said, “I forgot about your leg for a minute. Sorry, Clem.”

 

“It’s okay, AJ. You just wanted to show me how happy you were to see me,” Clem said, rubbing the top of his head, “Besides, Louis was here to catch me.”

 

“Yeah! Thanks Louis!” AJ said, smiling up at him.

 

“No problem, little dude. Anything for you guys,” Louis said, giving him a thumbs up.

 

“Are you gonna start staying with us now that Clem’s all better?” AJ asked him innocently.

 

Louis wasn’t sure how to answer, since the thought hadn’t actually occurred to him. This room had always been their room. The idea of inserting himself into their space seemed almost wrong, and he couldn’t think of anything to say in response. He sensed Clem watching him, and turned to her, hoping she would have an answer for AJ.

 

“Is that something you want, AJ?” Clem asked, her eyes still glued to Louis’s face for another moment before she turned to look at AJ.

 

He hummed in consideration for a second, then smiled widely and said, “Yeah, I think so. Louis is always nice to me, and somebody has to be Beet-Nick when we play Disco Broccoli. And he could sleep on the top bunk and we could tell each other scary stories at night!” The more he talked, the happier AJ seemed to get, until he was practically humming with excitement. “Please Louis? Please? You gotta stay here with us!”

 

The kid painted a pretty picture, and as much as he wanted his ideas to become reality, Louis knew that it was up to Clem. “Well, that all sounds great, little man! But I don’t think it’s my decision. At least, not mine alone.”

 

“Yeah, but I know Clem wants you to stay here, too. I can tell because her cheeks are all pink whenever she talks to you, and she’s always a little sad when you’re not around,” AJ said with a shrug.

 

“AJ!” Clem scolded, before turning to Louis and saying (with her cheeks all pink), “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

A slow grin spread over Louis’s face as he said, “I don’t know. Kids are pretty perceptive. And AJ is one of the smartest kids I know.”

 

Clementine rolled her eyes and turned to AJ, saying, “Listen, goofball, if Louis doesn’t want to stay here, he doesn’t have to, okay?”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said I didn’t want to stay with you guys?” Louis asked, holding his hands up and raising a brow at Clementine.

 

“Well, you never said you _did_ want to stay here,” Clem replied. For a moment, he saw a hint of vulnerability in her sweet, honey eyes, and Louis realized that she wanted him to say what he wanted.

 

“Of course I want to stay here, Clem,” Louis said softly, reaching out to grasp her hand, “But only if you’ll have me.”

 

Clementine’s cheeks flushed more, and she cast her gaze downwards as she mumbled shyly, “You’re welcome to stay.”

 

“Yay! Thanks Clem!” AJ yelled, wrapping his arms around her remaining leg for a quick hug before chattering excitedly about which bunk Louis was going to sleep on.

 

At this point, Louis saw Clementine wince and realized she’d been standing on her crutches for a long time. She was still getting used to them, and he knew that the shoulder rests made her underarms ache. That, combined with resting much of her weight on one leg wound up being too much for her after a while. Louis quickly helped her to her bunk, setting her down onto her bed.

 

She grunted in frustration as he let her down and leaned the crutches up against the dresser. Louis smiled at her and said, “You’ll get there, Clem. You’re the strongest person I know.” With that, he placed a quick peck on her lips, adding, “I’ll go get my stuff. Shouldn’t be too long and then I’ll be all moved in.”

 

Louis couldn’t help the spring that entered his step as he all but ran back to his room to gather up his few belongings before she could change her mind. Not that he wouldn’t respect her wishes, of course. If she kicked him out, he’d slink back to his own room, no questions asked. But he hoped she’d let him stay, at least for a little while.

 

When he got back to her room—their room—he half expected her to say she’d changed her mind. But, Clementine only smiled at him and told him he could have the bottom drawer for his clothes. AJ told him that he could have the bunk above his, and Louis humored him, knowing it probably wouldn’t be the most appropriate to insist on sharing a bed with Clem.

 

Once night fell and AJ tired himself out telling scary stories, their room was silent. Through the darkness, he heard Clementine say his name softly.

 

“Yeah, Clem?” he whispered back.

 

“Come here,” she commanded quietly.

 

Louis did his best not to make a lot of noise as he climbed down the ladder and tip-toed across the floor to her bunk. He didn’t have to ask what she wanted, and slid into the bed beside her, feeling gratified when she curled up against him. Her arm snaked around his waist and he cradled her body close to his. He felt his heart swell when she let out a soft, contented sigh.

 

“Do you really want to sleep in the top bunk?” Clem whispered to him after a couple minutes went by.

 

“I mean, no. _This_ is exactly where I want to be. I just don’t want to make things weird for the little guy,” Louis whispered back.

 

After a pause, she sighed and said, “I know you’re right. He’s too young to understand what this is yet.”

 

“And what exactly is this?” Louis asked, staring at the top bunk as his heart started to pound nervously in his chest.

 

“What do you mean?” Clem asked, sitting up on her elbow and looking down at him through the darkness.

 

Louis started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt as he spoke uncertainly, “Well, we’ve never really said what it is we’re doing here. Don’t get me wrong! I’m perfectly happy not to put a label on this—on us. But I guess I just wanted to know what you thought of us.”

 

“Well, you’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?” Clementine said, though the question was more of a statement.

 

“So that would make you my girlfriend,” Louis replied, a grin splitting his face in two.

 

“Yeah, I thought that was kind of obvious,” Clementine said with a slight chuckle.

 

“Not really,” Louis said, his smile fading, “Clem, you’re amazing. Probably the coolest girl I’ve ever met. I still don’t really understand what you see in me.”

 

After the words left his lips, he felt Clementine place a soft kiss against them, her hands cupping his face. When she pulled away, she whispered softly, “Louis, you mean so much to me. You’ve taken such good care of me since I lost my leg. Ruby told me you never left my side, even to eat. I just don’t understand why you can’t see yourself the way that I do.”

 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on top of him for a tight embrace.

 

“I’m fine,” Clem sighed, her head resting on his chest, her words muffled, “I just don’t know what it’s going to take to get the fact that you’re incredible through that thick skull of yours.”

 

“If you keep saying it, I’ll probably start believing it,” Louis replied, his fingers combing through her soft curls idly.

 

“I’ll say it every day if I have to.”

 

“You won’t hear any complaints out of me.”

 

Clementine only chuckled and snuggled closer to him, and they spent the rest of the night whispering back and forth to one another until they fell asleep together. Louis had really meant to make his way back into his bed, but he was so comfortable and warm where he was. Surely it wouldn’t hurt if he rested his eyes for a minute…

 

The next thing Louis knew, he felt a small hand tugging at his sleeve and AJ’s voice saying, “Did you have a nightmare, too?”

 

“What’s that?” Louis asked, still not fully awake.

 

“Whenever I have a nightmare I sleep with Clem, like you are now. Did you have a nightmare?” AJ asked him again.

 

As he regained a bit more awareness, he realized that he had fallen asleep in Clementine’s bed, exactly like he hadn’t meant to. “Uh, yeah, kiddo. I had a bad dream and she said I could bunk with her. What about you? Did you have a bad dream?”

 

“Yeah,” AJ said, sniffling. Louis finally realized there were tears in the boys eyes.

 

“Well, come on in. I don’t mind sharing,” Louis said, scooting over to make room for him in the bed.

 

AJ clambered in, pushing himself in between Louis and Clementine, curling into their bodies like a cat. To his surprise, Clem didn’t wake up, only murmured something in her sleep and slung her arm around AJ easily. Apparently, he climbed into her bunk often, which was something he’d have to get used to. Not that he minded, of course. He could tell the kid had some issues with PTSD, and knew how comforting Clem’s presence was.

 

“Louis?” AJ said sleepily, breaking his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, little man?” Louis answered.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

 

“Because you’ll protect Clem and me from the monsters. It’s harder for her now without her leg, so you need to be here to protect us both.”

 

Louis’s gaze drifted over to Clementine, who’s eyes were glittering, open in the darkness. Apparently their conversation had woken her up after all. “Well, I’m happy to be of service, AJ, but I think you and I both know that Clem is just as good a fighter as she always has been.”

 

“Maybe, but it doesn’t hurt to have back-up. Never go alone. That’s the first rule,” AJ said, yawning widely as he snuggled deeper into the pillows on the bed.

 

“You’ll never be alone again. I’ll make sure of that,” Louis said, his eyes locked onto Clementine’s as he smiled at her. He could see her return his smile, and fought the urge to lean over and kiss her, as he didn’t want to disturb AJ.

 

Eventually, they all drifted off again, falling into a peaceful sleep together, and Louis finally knew what it felt like to be at home.

 

After that, their days and nights passed in much the same fashion. When he wasn’t out hunting and finding food for the group, he was back at Ericson’s trying to help Clem get used to her crutches. Every day things got a little easier for her, but Louis could tell she was still frustrated. Whenever she slipped or her leg gave out, she’d grit her teeth and make an irritated noise from the bottom of her throat. He did what he could to be encouraging, but he knew that sometimes words weren’t enough.

 

Rather than give her a chance to wallow, he decided to surprise her with something he thought might cheer her up.

 

Normally they ate in her room, since she still wasn’t feeling up to joining everyone outside. Too many steps and too many things she could trip on, after all. This evening, however, Louis told her to follow him, and led her to the music room, where his second love resided. Candles lit the room with a soft glow, lining all the shelves and every surface in the room. Spread out on the floor was the nicest blanket Louis had been able to find, still soft even though it had been ages since it had seen the inside of a washing machine.

 

“I know we’ve technically already had a first date, but it was rushed and not very romantic. So, I thought I’d give us a do-over. A _real_ first date,” Louis said, watching her face carefully to see if she enjoyed his surprise. When she didn’t say anything, he couldn’t stop the nervous edge that entered into his voice as he asked, “Do you like it?”

 

“I love it,” Clem breathed, turning to look at him with shining eyes. Her crutches dropped to the ground as she threw her arms around his neck, her body crashing into his. His arms wound around her waist easily, supporting her weight as she leaned into him. When she was ready, he helped her sit down on the picnic blanket, not joining her yet.

 

“I thought you’d like a little entertainment with your dinner,” Louis said, sitting at the piano with a flourish, “Anything you’d like to hear?”

 

“Hmmm…How about, ‘Oh My Darling?’” she said with a small smile. It was the first song he’d played for her, back when he’d thought he never had a chance in hell with her. She’d just been so pretty, even with that bandage on her head, and he’d done the first thing he’d thought of to impress her.

 

“Of course! Anything for you, my darling Clementine,” he replied, grinning as he started to play the tune and sing the song. He meant it, too. Whatever she wanted, he’d present it at her feet, no questions asked. He never imagined he’d become so devoted to her. There was just something about almost losing her that triggered a strong desire in him to give her the world. Though he knew he didn’t have much, Louis would give her what he could for as long as she’d have him.

 

When he finished singing, her turned around to see her smiling up at him softly. “Would you like to hear another?”

 

“I’d rather you join me down here,” Clem said, patting the blanket next to her, “Not that I didn’t enjoy your performance!”

 

He slid off the bench and sat on the ground with her, saying, “No, no, I get it. I’ve never been much of a singer anyway.”

 

“You’re a great singer, Louis,” Clem replied, shaking her head, “I just want to be able to talk to you, which is a lot easier if you’re sitting next to me.”

 

“Well, don’t mind if I do,” he said, sidling up close to her so that their thighs were touching, “I’ve got more surprises in store for you down here anyway.”

 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Clem asked, a brow raised.

 

“Nothing weird!” Louis exclaimed, realizing how his words sounded, “Just a couple things I’d been saving for a special occasion. And what’s more special than our first date do-over?”

 

Clem opened her mouth, but seemed to think better of what she was going to say, closing it for a moment before saying, “Show me what you’ve got then.”

 

“You’ve got it,” Louis said, giving her a wink as he pulled the basket he’d packed towards the two of them. The first thing he fished out was a bottle of wine.

 

“Aren’t we too young for this?” Clementine asked when he handed her the bottle.

 

“Eh, maybe. But there aren’t any real laws anymore, so who cares?” Louis told her with a shrug, passing her a knife to pry the cork loose. He also produced two glasses, though they weren’t wine glasses.

 

“I guess I’ve had worse. One time I drank moonshine from an old shed,” Clementine said, stabbing the cork with the knife to pull it out of the bottle.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Louis said with a laugh, “How was it?”

 

“Shitty,” Clem replied, a ghost of a smile on her lips, “I could barely swallow it.”

 

“Well, hopefully this tastes better. I found it in the headmaster’s office. He was pretty rich, so I have a feeling it’ll be a little more flavorful than some bootlegger’s concoction.”

 

Once she had the cork removed and the wine was poured, they each took a sip. Louis’s nose wrinkled immediately, the taste in his mouth dry and bitter. He looked over at Clementine and saw that her reaction was much the same.

 

“Still better than the moonshine,” she said after she swallowed.

 

“Well, maybe it’ll taste better when paired with this!” Louis said, pulling a bar of chocolate out of the basket. It wasn’t fancy, but he could tell from the look on her face that it had been a long time since she’d had anything like it.

 

“Where did you get this?” Clem asked, staring at the shiny wrapper with awe.

 

“I’ve had it for a while. Found it at a gas station before Marlon got all weird about the safe zone. Always figured I’d eat it when I knew I was about to die. It’ll probably taste better this way instead.”

 

“You should have the first bite,” Clementine said, passing it back to him, “You’re the one who found it after all.”

 

“Ooooor, we could do it _Lady and the Tramp_ style,” Louis said, smirking at her as he unwrapped the treat.

 

Clem frowned and said, “That sounds messy.”

 

“If you get any chocolate on your face I’ll help you clean it off,” Louis replied with a wink, offering one end of it to her.

 

Reluctantly she followed his lead, watching as the chocolate crumbled before their lips could meet. Louis laughed, catching the pieces that fell and saying, “Looks like you were right.”

 

“I’m still waiting for that kiss,” Clementine said, a sly smile on her face. When he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, she tasted sweet, like the candy they’d been eating. Without thinking, his tongue darted out, brushing against her lower lip. It was quick, and he sensed her hesitation, but then her lips parted and she extended her own tongue experimentally. His hand cupped the side of her face, drawing her closer as he deepened their kiss. She gripped the lapels of his jacket, and he felt her try to swing up onto his lap. However, a second later her stump hit the ground hard, causing her to cry out in pain.

 

Louis broke their kiss immediately and grabbed Clem’s shoulders, searching her face as he asked, “Are you all right?”

 

“No,” she said through gritted teeth, her hands reaching down to cradle her injured leg as she sat back down on the blanket, “That fucking hurt.”

 

“I’ll go get Ruby,” Louis rushed out, trying to rise.

 

Clementine’s hand shot out, grabbing him by the wrist as she cried, “No! No, I don’t…I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

 

“Okay…” Louis said, understanding that she didn’t want her pride wounded as well, “Then let me look at it.”

 

She looked like she wanted to protest, but eventually she nodded, undoing the safety pins that held her pant leg in place and rolling it up so he could see her stump. Even in the soft candlelight, he saw that where she’d landed was starting to turn red. The stitches that Ruby had done were still in place, none of them having ripped. For that, he was thankful.

 

“You should be fine once it stops hurting,” Louis told her once he finished his inspection.

 

“It never really stops hurting,” Clem confessed, staring down at the end of her leg, “It aches all the time. Sometimes I swear I can still feel my leg even though it’s gone.”

 

“Ruby said that might happen. She called it a phantom limb, I think. Like the ghost of your leg is haunting you or something,” Louis said, adding, “I could try to massage it if you want. She said that sometimes massage can help it feel better.”

 

“You don’t want to do that. It looks gross,” Clem admitted self-consciously, moving to roll her pant leg back over the end of her leg.

 

“It doesn’t look gross!” Louis said, grabbing her hands to stop her from covering it, “It’s beautiful, just like you, Clementine.”

 

“Whatever you say,” she said, rolling her eyes. He expected her to continue arguing with him, but instead she crossed her arms and told him he could give the massage a shot.

 

Louis did his best to be as gentle as possible as his fingers worked over the uneven flesh. He kept his gaze fixed on her leg so that he didn’t disturb any of her stitches. That would probably hurt worse than what she did to it, and the last thing he wanted was to bring her anymore pain. Ever so often he’d glance up at her face, hoping he’d see a little bit of relief there. Instead, she seemed even more upset than when he’d started.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked eventually, his hands stilling their movements.

 

Clem paused for a moment before saying, “I just don’t know why you’ve been putting up with all this.”

 

“All what?” Louis asked, his hands still resting against her leg.

 

“This,” she said, kicking her stump against his fingers, “It can’t be easy for you to have to deal with my mood swings and trying to help me get used to my crutches. Or having to carry me around and get me things. I’m just a burden.”

 

“Clem, you’re not a burden!” Louis exclaimed, letting go of her leg and scooting over so he could lift her face and have her look him in the eye, “You’re just going through something right now, and it’s my job to be by your side and help you through it. You’d do the same for me.”

 

“So you think of it like a job? This is just work to you?” Clementine asked, pulling her face away from him.

 

“No! No, that came out wrong. Clem, my darling Clementine, I’m not doing this because I have to. I’m helping you because I want to. I will do whatever I have to do to make your life the tiniest bit easier, because I love you, Clementine. And loving someone means giving them your all no matter what!” When Louis finished his speech, he realized that he’d spoken his true feelings aloud for the first time. He hadn’t actually meant to tell her yet—in fact, he hadn’t meant to tell her ever—but he needed her to understand just how much she meant to him.

 

Clem’s eyes were wide as she stared at his face in surprise. “Did you just say that you loved me?”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Louis replied, scratching the back of his neck, “Look, you don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know—”

 

He was cut off when she launched herself at him, her arms looping around his neck as she kissed him, the two of them falling to the ground together. Clementine’s body was heavy atop his own as she pulled back and said softly, “I love you, too, Louis. So so much.”

 

“Really?” he asked, flabbergasted, “Like, you’re not just saying that? You actually love me?”

 

“Yes, you big dummy!” she replied with a laugh, “Why else would I say it? Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

Louis couldn’t believe his luck. She loved him back. Clementine loved him, of all the people she could love in the world (which were admittedly few). He kissed her fiercely, his arms wrapping around her waist. The perfection of this moment would probably never be matched again in his life, and he would bask in the sweetness of her affection for as long as she would let him.

 

They spent the rest of the night alternating between drinking wine and sharing kisses, whispering sweet nothings to one another until the candles burned low. When it got too late, Louis walked her back to their room, not bothering to climb into the top bunk. He hadn’t fallen asleep there once yet, and he figured AJ was used to him sleeping with Clem by now.

 

After that night, Clementine’s recovery quickened, perhaps bolstered by Louis’s constant reassurances that she was doing a great job. Eventually, she started joining the others for meals again and reintegrated herself into the group. Her transition from warrior to leader was seamless, as everyone already respected her guidance anyway.

 

Louis couldn’t be prouder of her, beaming every time she made a command or planned an expedition. Being in charge suited her, and helped build her confidence in herself. Soon, it was like she’d never lost her leg at all. Part of him worried she’d realize she no longer needed him, but her feelings for him never faltered, and he was more than happy to be by her side.

 

Hopefully for the rest of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter! I really enjoyed writing this level of fluff! Most of my works are total angst-fests, but I felt like these two had been through enough and could use a little sweetness. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone who read this liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! I'm strongly considering writing a high school/modern AU for these two, but I'm not sure if the concept is overdone? I wouldn't want to write something that's already been written if that makes sense.
> 
> But on the other hand, there needs to be way more Clouis fics than currently exist, in my opinion. So we'll see!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked, left kudos, and subscribed! :)


End file.
